It Had To Be You
by lcvald
Summary: A sweet little romance between our favorite bookworm and potions professor.Firends think they would make a great couple and so does Hermione's mother. A little bit of fun. I don't do angst, theres just too much of that in the real world.
1. Chapter 1

Diagon Alley was always a busy place on Saturdays and this warm July day was no exception. Hermione Granger was with her mother today, they were shopping in Muggle London but Hermione had to stop at Flourish and Blotts to get the newest Charms journal. Since they had already had lunch earlier the two women decided to treat themselves to an ice cream at Fortescue's opting to sit outside in the warm sun. They sat and chatted about the purchases they made and Hermione giggled when her mother blushed at the mention of the lovely piece of lingerie she bought in Victoria's Secret. Helen Granger was an attractive woman in her early fifties and still very much in love with her husband.

Hermione was smiling and teasing her mother when she spotted three people walking down the street. The woman was a very beautiful blond with fine porcelain skin. Both gentlemen were tall but one had shoulder length blond hair and the other had black hair that had been recently shortened to show that he truly had finely chiseled features albeit with a large but Roman nose. The last time Hermione saw Severus Snape was two years ago when he had left England to travel the world. She was twenty-two then and engaged to Ron, much had happened since. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy on the other hand were people she had seen often and had grown to call them friends. You see Lucius had been fighting on the side of the light since the end of the last war.

Albus Dumbledore had recruited Lucius the same time Snape had turned. All these years he was able to play his part perfectly, so perfect Hermione had told him he would have a great career in Hollywood. The debacle with Riddles journal was truly an accident and he caught all kinds of hell from Dumbledore. The fight at the Department of Mysteries was something he tried to avoid and was able to block many hexes but couldn't keep Hermione from being hurt or Sirius from falling behind the veil. Fortunately Black was pushed back out a day later because he wasn't dead. Capitalizing on that incident Dumbledore had Black go into hiding again only this time he was asked to help engineer a new plan.

Knowing that things were happening quickly and Albus would have to spend most of his time working toward victory, he had planned on his "death" before Bellatrix Lestrange made Snape take the vow. So with the help of Lucius, Draco and Sirius the Headmaster and Snape were able to carry out the death scene. Imagine everyone's surprise when Albus showed up at Grimmauld Place flanked by Lucius, Severus and Sirius. The light had pulled one of the best fake outs in wizarding history.

"Hermione it's so good to see you dear." Narcissa said as she gave the younger woman a hug.

"Narcissa, Lucius, you remember my mother." The two greeted Mrs. Granger cordially. "Professor let me introduce you to my mother Helen Granger," Hermione said as Snape shook her mother's hand.

"It's Severus please Hermione, I haven't been a professor in years." Then he did something surprising, he smiled. Hermione knew he had been playing a part all those years but he rarely smirked, this was a true smile.

"Hermione, will you be at the Potters next week for the barbeque?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione smiled, "We all will, Harry is very excited about this barbeque ever since he visited the states. He has become obsessed."

They all laughed and Lucius said, "Good then we'll see you then. Ladies have a good after noon." They bid them goodbye and went off to purchase their own refreshments and found a seat.

Severus Snape couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was always pretty but now she was beautiful. The twenty four year old was no longer a girl and very much a woman.

"You dear friend are being very obvious." Lucius said to Severus earning a glare from the former potions master.

"I'm being obvious about what?" Snape asked taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"Hermione has become a very lovely young woman hasn't she Severus?" Narcissa asked.

Severus glanced again at the woman in question and was met by her eyes on him. Hmmm interesting he thought.

"Yes she has."

Lucius rolled his eyes, "Severus she is bloody gorgeous and from the looks of it she can't stop looking at you. Don't be a fool go ask her to dinner."

Severus looked at his old friend, "Did you take one too many hexes to the head, I'm too old for her, she's what twenty three."

"Twenty-four, she'll be twenty-five in September. Don't look at me like that you know I was sent to protect her family. I know a great deal about them. Mrs. Granger has an interesting family tree."

Severus Snape was curious now. "What is so interesting about the family of muggle dentists?"

"Helens father is not a dentist; he in fact is a very powerful muggle." Lucius then explained that Hermione's grandfather was the former head of MI6 a fact that the young woman kept from her friends until after the war. Dumbledore of course knew and her grandfather had known about Hermione's magic well before she received her letter. He went on to say that there was speculation that Hermione's grandfather was the inspiration for Ian Fleming's James Bond in his later books. Severus looked over at the beautiful young woman again and was sad to see she was getting ready to leave. At the same moment she looked over at him and nodded her farewell.

Looking back at Lucius and Narcissa Severus said, "That is all very interesting indeed but I am still much older than her, she wouldn't want to date someone twenty years her senior."

Lucius snorted, "Dating and being engaged to someone her own age didn't work out so well. Severus, Hermione may be just twenty-four but mentally she is our equal. You're a perfect match."

That was something Severus agreed with. Intellectually Hermione Granger was definitely years ahead of her own generation. The woman he had dated the past few years though all very beautiful were lacking in that respect. The little witch really was the complete package, beauty and brains.

Hermione went into her small flat and collapsed on the sofa. Shopping with her mother though a lot of fun was exhausting. Kicking her shoes off Hermione thought back to the conversation she was having with her mother after the Malfoy's and Snape left for their own table.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you never said Professor Snape was that attractive."

Hermione had blushed, "Mom keep your voice down. He wasn't always that attractive, he use to keep his hair long to cover his face and made his appearance always look foreboding. It wasn't until after the war he let us see what he really looked like."

"Is he single?"

"Mother!" Hermione tried to keep her voice down. "I think so, why?" She looked at her mother suspiciously.

"Because my darling daughter he looks like a good candidate for a …"

"Do not finish that sentence. You're my mother for Merlin's sake."

Her mother laughed, "Date Hermione I was going to say date. Get that mind of yours out of the gutter but since you brought it up he looks like he would be very…"

Hermione's eyes widened, "Not another word, really mother do you think Molly Weasley talks to Ginny like this?"

Helen laughed, "Honey Molly Weasley lets her children think she slept with Arthur only six times to produce her seven offspring. No love, but your almost twenty-five and I would be awfully naïve to think you never had sex."

"Could you pretend?" Hermione said and they both had laughed as they walked towards The Leakey Cauldron.

Now since she was alone in her flat Hermione was able to think about her former potions master without worrying about someone spotting the blush on her face. The man definitely looked good. She supposed it was the freedom from all the years of spying that made him look more relaxed. The haircut didn't hurt either, you were able to see his face and realize that he was indeed handsome. That voice was amazing too. What girl could resist that purr? And it should be against the law for a man in his early forties to have a physique that good. It was warm today and he wore slacks and a button down shirt, he opted for muggle attire just like she did. His clothes revealed what seemed to be a toned torso and a very nice bum. Yes, she told herself Severus Snape was hot but what would he want with a little know-it-all like her.

Monday morning at the Ministry Lucius Malfoy sent a memo to Harry Potter to meet him in his office at eleven. Harry walked in and greeted the older man with a handshake. Lucius told Harry about their chance meeting with Hermione and her mother.

"You were right they would make a great couple. I know Severus is coming on Saturday, are you sure Hermione will be there?"

Harry grinned, "She said she was coming with her parents. Do you think Severus will ask her on a date?"

Lucius sighed, "He was very interested in her, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. His only hang up is the age difference but I think he'll get over it."

"Hermione and Severus are two people who deserve to be happy. Let's hope they can see what the rest of us have already noticed, they would be great together."

The following Saturday found Hermione looking at her reflection in her full length mirror. It was a barbeque but she wanted to look nice so she opted to wear a sundress instead of shorts. She wore a white baby doll style sundress that had a black trim at the top that pulled into a bow. The dress ended just above her knee and Hermione decided to wear boy shorts underneath just in case there was a strong breeze. She wore white low heeled strappy sandals that showed off toned legs. Her tan stood out against the white of the dress. Her hair while tamed now was still curly so she pulled it back into a pony tail. She liked the way she looked and realized why she was taking such care this particular day.

He was going to be there. Harry had told her he invited him and he said he would be there. She wasn't thinking about Ron, she had expected him to be there with his new wife Lavender. No she was thinking about Severus Snape. She knew she was really dressing for him. Suddenly she had a horrible thought. What if he was bringing a date. She knew that would bother her more than Ron with Lavender. She had been over him for long time now, his infidelity had erased all the love she had ever felt for him. Oh well she thought, if Snape brought a date at least she looked good. She would have a good time anyway, Sirius and Remus would be there and the two bachelors never let her feel alone at parties.

Just before one in the afternoon Hermione apparated to her parents home where she would drive with them to Harry and Ginny's. Harry had followed his dream and became an Auror after the war, in the last six years Harry Potter was at the top of his field. He was also very wealthy; his parents left him with more than he thought he had. There was another house besides the one in Godric's Hollow and Harry had sold both of them. He bought a large house that wasn't too far from Grimmauld Place but less urban. It was a muggle built home and had a large circular driveway where Harry kept one of his prized possessions, his car.

Hermione's father David Granger pulled his Mercedes into the driveway behind a black Porsche. Hermione was wondering who that car belonged to when the owner got out of the car and turned to see who was behind. He was alone. He was wearing jeans and a fitted short sleeve white shirt. He had on Ray Bans! He was just too damn hot.

Severus turned to see who had pulled in behind him. He smiled when he saw Hermione and her parents. He thought about her a great deal this past week and seeing her in that dress with those legs he decided that at some point today he was going to ask her to dinner. He greeted her and her mother and shook her father's hand after they were introduced.

"Hermione may I escort you into the party?" He offered her his arm and she smiled and took it.

Behind them her mother was whispering to her father that this was the man she told him about. Her father noted the man was much older but also noted his daughter was much more mature than those her own age. He decided to give the man a chance, as long as his Mia was happy he didn't care.

Severus, Hermione and her parents followed a grinning Harry out onto the patio. There they greeted not only Ginny but Remus, Sirius and the Malfoy's.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Hermione asked him.

He looked at her, "Because I just walked out with a beautiful woman on my arm."

She smiled at him and they greeted Ginny who was walking towards them. Hermione's parents had already started chatting with the Malfoy's.

Severus asked Hermione if she wanted something to drink and went to the bar that Harry had stocked. Remus and Sirius were standing there, Sirius was acting as bartender.

Remus looked at the man who had become a friend, "Well?"

"Well what wolf?"

"You came in with Hermione."

"I'm glad your eyesight is still good. Yes I did."

Sirius barked out a laugh, "Snarky doesn't work for you anymore Snape. So do you care to tell us what's going on?"

Severus glared at Sirius, "If you must know I met Hermione and her parents in the driveway and offered to escort her in to the party."

"So you have no interest in our Hermione as a potential date?" Sirius asked grinning.

"You're Hermione?" Severus asked raising his eyebrow."

"Our Hermione, our Harry, same thing. We're very protective of our Hermione. She was hurt enough by the ginger menace. We were just wondering if you had any designs on her. We're ok with it of course, especially since it looks like David and Helen like you."

"Why the hell don't you two get married, you're already like an old married couple."

Remus laughed, "Sorry but I think I speak for Pads and myself when I say we have the wrong equipment for what we need, but as Hermione's honorary uncles we are just giving our blessing." He looked towards the back door and frowned, "Speaking of the ginger menace there he is with his new wife."

Severus looked in the same direction as Remus and scowled at the couple. He glanced to where Hermione was standing admiring the flowers in Ginny's garden. She hadn't noticed the new arrivals. He however did notice the mischievous look on the former Miss Browns face. The blond made a beeline for Hermione.

Taking the drinks for Hermione and himself he walked over to where the two women were standing.

"Well Hermione I'm so sorry to see you here alone at a gathering yet again." He heard the obnoxious blond say.

"I'm not Mrs. Weasley; if Hermione is alone then it means I have a chance to woo this witch."

Lavender turned around to see her former professor hand a glass of wine to Hermione. The look on her face said it all. She was in shock. Not only that Snape was _wooing_ Hermione but she also gaped at his appearance. Hermione held back a retort realizing that the sexy man putting his arm around her shoulders was more than enough.

"Woo her? You're dating Hermione?" Lavenders high pitched voice made both Severus and Hermione cringe.

Snape never missed a beat, "I'm trying to woo her Mrs. Weasley and hopefully by the end of the day we'll have a date for dinner. Now if you'll excuse us I have some wooing to do." He nodded and then led Hermione towards a bench in the back of the garden that was a bit secluded.

"Woo me?" She said as she sat down.

He shrugged, "Court, pursue, persuade, whatever you would like to call it. I was going to ask you to dinner later but since the new Mrs. Weasley was being obnoxious I had to put her in her place."

Hermione laughed, "Right now she's telling Ron that you are "wooing" me and Ron will ask Harry what that means."

Severus snorted, "You haven't answered me Hermione?" Severus said.

She smirked, "What was the question Severus?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Will you go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled, "I would love to Severus."

This earned her another smile from Severus and he once again put his arm around her. They chatted a bit more until they heard the arrival of a few more people. Reluctantly they had to join the rest of the party and greeted the newcomers who were the rest of the Weasley family, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Hermione's mother was having a conversation with Narcissa when Molly Weasley came over.

"Helen did you know that Severus Snape asked Hermione out to dinner?"

Helen Granger smiled, "I thought he looked like he was interested in her but I didn't know he asked her out on a date. Well that's wonderful."

Whatever Molly had expected it wasn't this.

"It doesn't bother you that he is twenty years older than her?"

Helen Granger was raised a lady and as much as she wanted the Weasley matriarch to mind her own business she would be polite.

"Molly I trust Hermione's judgment. Severus may be older than her but she is probably his equal in other ways. I understand that wizard's age slower than we do so I don't see a problem. My sister is married to a man fifteen years older than her and she is very happy."

Molly just smiled and walked away to speak with her daughter.

"I like Molly but she is entirely too intrusive in my daughter's life. I appreciate everything she did for her during the war but Hermione has parents who love her very much." Helen vented to Narcissa.

"Molly is still not happy that Ronald married Lavender, she wanted Hermione as a daughter in law and was hoping she would fall for one of the other boys."

Helen smiled, "Hermione needs more than that, and my daughter needs someone who will challenge her. I like the Weasley men but they aren't enough for her."

Narcissa laughed, "Severus is definitely a challenge."

In the end the barbeque was a success for Harry as well as for Severus and Hermione. When he left it was with Hermione's address and phone number. He knew she lived in Muggle London just as he did. He had told her he would pick her up at seven and they would be dining muggle style so they could have some privacy. They were both well known in the wizarding world and there would be little privacy. Promptly at seven Severus rang Hermione's doorbell and held back a gasp when he saw her.

She was wearing a knee length black halter dress that fit her body perfectly, every curve was accentuated. Her hair was pulled away from her face and the curls fell softly down her back. Severus admired her bare legs and had some lascivious thoughts concerning them.

Hermione had to hold back a gasp herself. Severus Snape was wearing a dark grey suit, white shirt and blue tie. He looked delicious.

Severus led Hermione to his car and they went to a small intimate restaurant in an up and coming area in London. Their dinner conversation varied from his potions research to her decision to forgo working for the ministry and follow her dream of writing. He knew she loved reading but had no idea that romance novels were a guilty pleasure and had always harbored the dream of one day writing her own. They talked about the places he had been to the past few years and the wonders he had seen.

Hermione noted that Severus was comfortable in the muggle world and told him so. He said that he grew up basically muggle until he was eleven and went off to Hogwarts. He loved magic and the things he could do but with the freedom he now had he was embracing the world of muggles. And of course he loved his car. This of course was said after he had cast a silencing charm so the muggles in the restaurant did not overhear the conversation.

"I sold my father's house in Spinners End and bought a flat not far from here. I have to admit I have become addicted to the telly and have now recently bought a laptop. The internet is an amazing thing."

Hermione laughed, "Severus Snape surfing the net, now there's something I never thought I would see. When I was with Ron I tried to show him how to use the computer and it wasn't easy. He did however learn how to find porn on the web. I should have realized then that he was a mistake."

"Now Miss Granger are you telling me you never once looked at something naughty on the internet." Severus bated her.

Hermione blushed and Severus thought she blushed prettily. "Well I admit to looking at a few pictures from Playgirl."

Severus grinned, "And what did you think?"

"You know your making me blush don't you."

He laughed, "Yes and it's a lovely sight. Well? Did you like the pictures you saw?"

Hermione lowered her eyes, "Of course I did they were handsome men, much better than the ones in Ginny's Playwitch magazine she snuck into school my sixth year."

Severus's eyes widened, "How did Ginerva get her hands on, no never mind I do know who her twin brothers are. No doubt they got that bit of contraband for her. So the Gryffindor girls ogled the wizards in Playwitch."

"We were curious; anyway Minerva found it and confiscated it. I can still remember the look on her face when she saw the centerfold. It was priceless."

Severus couldn't help but laugh at the vision of the present headmistress thumbing through a magazine of naked men. That year he had been preoccupied with Albus's plan and paid little attention to the goings on in the school. Minerva confiscating a Playwitch magazine would have been a nice diversion from the planning and plotting with Albus, Lucius and Sirius.

The two talked more and didn't realize how late it was getting. After Severus paid the bill he drove Hermione to her flat. He didn't want the night to end and neither did she, she invited him in for tea and they sat together on the sofa and talked some more. Severus was sorry it was Sunday but both he and Hermione had obligations in the morning. Finishing his tea he reluctantly stood to leave and when she walked him the door he bent his head and met her lips with his. What started out as a slow kiss turned into something more passionate. He had his hands on her waist and she had hers around his neck. His hands began roaming and he turned her to press her against the door where he trailed kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts.

"Oh god Severus," She said wanting more from him.

"Hermione" he whispered and his hands found the hem of her dress and he slowly raised it, he had to feel her skin, those legs were driving him crazy all night. He grabbed her arse and she moaned bringing him back to reality.

"If I don't stop I'm not leaving and I have an early meeting tomorrow." He said trailing kisses back up to her neck.

"I have a breakfast meeting myself." She said arching her back as he suckled on her neck.

"Hermione I have to go but can I take you out to dinner again Friday?"

"Come here for dinner instead, I'm a pretty good cook."

He chuckled and reluctantly pulled away.

"I'll call you, sweet dreams." He said before opening the door and leaving.

Sweet dreams? Did he really think she could sleep after that? Friday couldn't come fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

As far as Hermione was concerned it was a long week. She and Severus tried to get together before Friday but things and people got in the way. Monday night Hermione had a book signing at Flourish and Blotts, Tuesday Severus was having dinner with Minerva, Wednesday was family night at Hermione's grandparent's home and Thursday was Severus's turn to host poker night with the others from the order. Finally on Friday Hermione had dinner ready and was only waiting for the object of her affection and nightly fantasies to arrive.

Severus arrived a few minutes early with a bottle of wine. "Something smells amazing."

She smiled as she walked into the kitchen, "After Ron and I split up I gave myself a trip to Italy and fell in love with spaghetti Bolognese. As soon as I came home I bought an Italian cookbook and learned to master the recipe." He had followed her to the stove and she gave him a taste from the wooden spoon.

"That is phenomenal," he said and then looked at her, "so are you" and he kissed her.

Hermione laughed, "Dinner first Severus, dessert later."

Severus gave her his trademark smirk and opened the wine while Hermione served the wonderful dinner she made.

They talked about their week and Hermione told him she ran into a few former classmates at her book signing. Severus was amused when she told him she had signed a book for none other than Gregory Goyle.

"He said it was for his girlfriend who was a big fan. He didn't say who the girlfriend was but I heard he was dating Millicent Bulstrode." Severus cringed at the idea of those two procreating.

"Before I forget Minerva says hello and wanted to invite you to tea next Saturday. I had promised Albus a few weeks ago that I would help him set up a special area in the castle for muggle technology. He feels it should be important for muggle studies. I think it's because he is addicted to television."

Hermione laughed, "You know I love that old man."

"I do too. When Bellatrix made me take that vow it made me sick. I knew Narcissa would release me from it the moment she could but the thought of killing Albus made me ill."

"I have my own bad memories of that woman, I'm just glad she is gone now." Severus toasted to that comment.

"How was your family night?" He asked.

Hermione laughed, "It was wonderful as always, my grandparents had a surprise for us; my grandfather is finally retiring. He said he is ready to spend his twilight years fishing and snoozing on the back porch. It doesn't matter that the man has never been fishing and has the energy level of a man half his age."

Severus grinned remembering what Lucius said about her grandfather.

"Hermione was your grandfather really the inspiration for Bond?"

"You've been talking to Lucius." She chuckled. "Actually Ian Fleming published the books in 1953 when my granddad was in his twenties. The later books seem to describe Bond more like what granddad was like in his thirties and working for the secret service. It is believed that the directors may have modeled the Bond in the movies after granddad who was very handsome when he was younger, and still is."

She then asked him about poker night and Severus told her that Remus once again was the big winner. Sirius and Harry were sure he was cheating but Severus said Remus was a natural with cards.

After they ate they brought their wine to the sofa and Hermione put on some music. Severus lit some candles wandlessly as Hermione shut off the lights. They sipped their wine and then Severus took both glasses and put them on the coffee table. He wasted no time in claiming a kiss from his hostess and she complied. They tasted the wine on each other's lips as they explored with their tongues. Things once again got heated and Severus's hands went wandering. He fondled her breasts finding her nipples already erect and straining against her clothing. He pushed the strap of her dress off of her shoulder and sucked on her nipple through the fabric of her bra being rewarded with a very throaty moan. Hermione was not one to let her partner have all the fun so she straddled his lap and ran her hands through his hair. His hands quickly found the hem of her dress and he pushed it up so he could stroke her hips and arse. She felt his arousal and moaned when he attacked her neck with his lips. She threw her head back to give him better access and reveled in the pleasure he was giving her.

Severus snaked his hand in between their bodies and cupped her sex finding her more than ready for him.

"Hermione if you don't want this to go any further tell me to stop now." He panted.

"Don't you dare stop." She ground her body onto his.

He grinned into her neck, "Then let's move somewhere more comfortable, I will not make love to you on this sofa." He stood up holding her and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He headed for the door she pointed to and used wand less magic to open it. He only let her down when they made it to the bed where he slowly undressed her. He nearly lost it when he saw her black lace panties and bra and removed them. She looked like a goddess to him.

Hermione undressed Severus and kissed down his chest as she took his shirt off. She was pleased to see his toned torso and grinned when she heard him gasp as she lowered his pants kissing the exposed flesh. None of her school girl fantasies about her potions professor ever could have prepared her for the sight before her. He was beautiful. His body was sculpted, not overly muscular but fit. The part of him that held her attention was larger than she had imagined and hard as steel. She lowered her mouth to kiss the very tip and Severus abruptly pulled her up to face him.

"I'll never recover if you do that now; I want to feel you around me." He then kissed her again as he lowered her to the bed. There was no need for anymore foreplay; they were both ready and in need of release. When he entered her they both sighed in pleasure.

They moved together in a slow seduction of the senses, fitting together perfectly as he found the spot that would send her over the edge. After he found his release they lay together in each other's arms marveling at the intensity of their first time together. Hermione hoped there were going to be many more times after this.

The last thing Severus remembered before falling into a contented sleep was Hermione whispering "stay" and he did.

She stirred a few hours later and they both woke in each other's arms. No words were spoken as Severus made love to her again this time taking his time and worshipping her body. He paid close attention to the areas of her body that would particularly illicit a moan and filed that in his memory for future encounters. He was sure there would be future encounters because he wasn't letting this witch get away.

Once again they fell asleep sated and didn't wake again until the sun shone through her window. Severus opened his eyes to see an empty spot next to him but relaxed when he heard movement in the adjacent bathroom. The door to the bath opened and she came out wearing his shirt.

"Good morning." She said and stripped his shirt off as she climbed back into bed.

"It most certainly is," he drawled as he covered her with his body kissing her passionately. He trailed kisses down her body until he found her sex and proceeded to bring her to another powerful orgasm.

Once Hermione recovered she did what she had wanted to do the night before and pleasured him with her mouth. He wouldn't let his release go in her mouth though, instead he pulled her on top of him and she rode him until they both reached their climax.

Much later that morning Severus and Hermione made breakfast together and decided to spend the day visiting the newest exhibit at the British Museum everyone was talking about. Everyone in the muggle world that is.

Before the visit to the museum they stopped at his flat where he showered, changed and picked up a change of clothes. They hadn't originally planned on spending the weekend together but that is exactly what happened because after the museum they went to a movie and then went back to Hermione's, ordered in and made love until they both collapsed exhausted.

Sunday morning Hermione received an owl from Sirius telling her they were starting a new tradition, Sunday brunch at Grimmauld Place. Severus received the same invitation, the owl found him at Hermione's and they both sent their response at the same time.

They knew that if they showed up together there would be raised eyebrows and questions. Most of their friends knew they went out on a few dates but neither Hermione nor Severus wanted to share any of their time together. They were definitely at that part of a relationship when you want to be with the other person all the time.

Severus and Hermione arrived at Sirius's home together and ignore the knowing smirks from their friends. It didn't take long before Ginny got Hermione alone and questioned her.

"Well?" The redhead asked.

"Well what Gin?" Hermione teased.

"Please Hermione you know what I want to know. How were your dates with Severus?"

"Hermione grinned, "I'll let you know when the second date ends."

Ginny Weasley Potter looked at her friend confused until it dawned on her that Severus told Harry he and Hermione were having dinner together this past Friday. That would have been the second date.

"You mean Fridays date is still going on?"

"Twenty points to Gryffindor. Yes our second date hasn't ended yet.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Details Hermione, now!" she whispered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and much to Ginny's disappointment refused to give any sordid details other than it was amazing.

Severus was being interviewed as well by the host and some of the other guests. When he saw Lucius and Narcissa he inwardly cringed knowing that his good friend would have questions. Sirius and Remus were smirking as well and he wanted to wipe off the smirks from all three.

"None of your bloody business so don't even ask. Suffice it to say that Hermione and I are in the beginning of a relationship and would like some privacy."

He turned when a hand went on his shoulder and smiled when he saw Hermione's face. She handed him a glass of juice and kissed him on the cheek, "Well said Severus." Then she walked away. The other men laughed at the stupid grin on Severus Snapes face.

"You don't have to say a thing Snape that look says it all. Good for you." Sirius toasted Severus with his own drink and the men talked about other issues.

When Hermione walked back into the kitchen she saw the smiling face of Harry Potter. Rolling her eyes once again she looked at her best friend and said, "Go ahead Potter ask, everyone else is."

Harry looked at the one person who stood by him through the toughest times of his life, "The only thing I want to know Mione is if you are happy. That is all I care about."

Leave it to bloody Harry Potter to bring her to tears.

"Oh Harry I am very happy, I know it's early in the relationship but this could be something special."

Harry gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went into the sitting room to join the rest of the group. Ginny Potter saw the exchange between her husband and his best friend.

She was joined by Lavender Weasley who came with the rest of the family.

"Ginny doesn't it bother you to see your husband so close with Hermione."

Ginny tolerated Lavender because her mother asked her to but it didn't mean she liked her, "Lavender, Harry and Hermione have something special and they are more than friends. They are like siblings in every way that counts, she was there for him through everything and before you say so was Ron you are wrong. I love my brother but when things did not go his way he would walk away, Hermione as scared as she was never did. She stood by Harry since the day they became friends and without her he may have never succeeded. Harry loves me and our marriage is solid, I would never begrudge him his relationship with Hermione."

Hermione had heard the exchange and smiled. Ginny was right, Harry was very special to her and she did consider him a brother.

The day turned out to be very pleasant and Hermione had to admit that the idea of Sunday brunch at Grimmauld Place was a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

_So what started out as a one-shot possible two shot has now become multi chapter because I just keep writing. I never get tired of these characters and really wish JK Rowling didn't kill Severus, Sirius and Remus off. I forgot to say in the first chapter that I own nothing so I'm saying it now, I own nothing _

Reluctantly Severus and Hermione had to say goodbye that night until the next time they would be able to see each other. They would be together Friday which was only five days away. He was cooking dinner for her at his flat and then they would go to Hogwarts on Saturday to spend the day with Albus and Minerva. Severus offered to forgo his poker night which was being hosted that week by Harry but Hermione told him not to; she didn't want him to miss out something he enjoyed.

They both knew it was going to be a long week but they were both busy so they hoped it would go quickly. They contented themselves with phone calls, very long and sometimes erotic phone calls.

Hermione knew she was falling fast and didn't stop to analyze it. She enjoyed being with him, he was intelligent, interesting, and sexy. They could sit for hours talking and not run out of topics. He was witty and very charming, and the sex was amazing.

Wednesday night Hermione was once again at her grandparent's house for family night. She was trying to avoid her mother's questions when the bell rang and her grandfather answered it to find his youngest child on the other side a broad grin on her face.

"Emily Marie! What are you doing here? Come in love." Her grandfather who was always so reserved was thrilled to see his daughter. Emily was living in New York when she wasn't traveling the world as an award winning photojournalist and came home only on holidays.

Emily walked into her parent's home and was greeted by her family, her warm and loving family. It was just what the doctor ordered. She hugged her sister and brother in law and then had to remind her mother that she needed to breathe. When she saw her niece they both squealed like schoolgirls and hugged. Emily had just turned thirty-five and was quite a bit younger than Helen. There were three other children between them but there were nine years between herself and her brother Martin, eighteen between her and Helen.

"Emily why didn't you tell us you were coming home?" Her mother asked her.

"Well mom I wanted to surprise you and dad. I needed a break and decided to come home for a while. That is if you'll have me." She joked.

"You silly girl, this is always your home. Last time you called you were in Kuwait."

Emily sighed, "That is where I was staying but I worked in Iraq documenting the war."

"Oh Emily, why such a dangerous place?"

Emily smiled at her mother, "Because the story has to be told mum and it has a bigger impact in pictures. Don't worry I'm not going back; I'll be going to Greece for the Olympics in August. Do you think you can put up with me until then?"

Grace Peal couldn't contain her joy. "I think your father and I could handle having you home for a while."

Hermione had a smile bigger than her grandmothers, "Aunt Em I'm so happy you're going to be around for a while. I would love for you to meet my friends."

"Emily, what are you doing about your apartment in New York?" Helen asked. "Is someone looking after it for you?"

"My neighbors are taking care of it for me until I decide what I'm going to do next. If things work out I may be moving back to England." She waited for the reaction from her family and wasn't disappointed.

"If what works out?" David asked.

"I'm in the process of working with a publisher compiling my photos from the past few years starting with the attack on September 11th. I can of course still work out of New York but I miss home, and I miss all of you."

The rest of the night Emily showed her family her portfolio from the past few years and they all agreed the photos were compelling. There were images of the attack on the towers in New York, soldiers marching towards battle, children crying in the street scared and hungry. The photos told the story from different perspectives and showed the best and worst of humanity.

The Grangers stayed later than they usually did and when Hermione finally got home she collapsed on her bed tired but excited about spending time with her aunt.

The following day Ginny called Hermione and asked her if she wanted to come over that night and keep her company while the men were gambling. Hermione told her she would love to and asked if she could bring her aunt, they were going to dinner together that night to have some girl talk and would be over around eight. After getting off of the phone with Ginny Hermione called Severus to let him know she would be at the Potters that evening. She also told him about her aunt and couldn't wait for him to meet her.

Hermione picked Emily up and they went to a restaurant that wasn't too far from Harry and Ginny's house. Once they ordered Hermione asked Emily if she thought her grandfather would really retire.

"I think he is Hermione, it has been a very trying few years after 9/11 and the subsequent wars. He's tired and feels it's time for someone younger to take his place, we talked for a long time last night after everyone left. I do not however see him learning to fish and as for snoozing on the back porch," she snorted, "my father doesn't sleep more than five hours a night and that's a lot for him. He'll probably write his memoirs or maybe spy thrillers."

They laughed at the last comment both knowing that Richard Peal was in fact a spy many years ago. Hermione always thought her grandfather and Severus would have a great deal in common.

"So Miss Hermione tell me about your new beau, your mother couldn't wait to spill the beans this morning when I met her for breakfast."

Hermione told her about Severus and how he used to be her professor. She blushed when Emily said "kinky".

"Behave yourself Emily Peal, just so you know you'll also be meeting Harry my best friend, his wife Ginny and a few others. Sirius is Harry's godfather and Remus is a sort of honorary uncle."

"Are Sirius and Remus together."

Hermione laughed, "They love each other yes but they are not gay. They have been friends for years since they started school with Harry's dad. Remus was married but that didn't last very long since she liked women as well as men. Sirius is a charmer and very handsome in a sexy pirate sort of way, Remus is just as handsome but quiet and unassuming."

Emily looked thoughtful for a moment, "So we have a Johnny Depp and a Brad Pitt."

Hermione laughed, "Better."

"And my dear niece how would you describe your Severus?"

Hermione considered for a moment, "Did you ever see Die Hard?"

"Yes, you mean he's like Bruce Willis?"

"No, more like the Hans Gruber character with a touch of Trent Reznor. He's tall, dark, dangerous, brilliant but very brave. So maybe he's not as handsome as the other two but just as sexy if not more. "

"Well then Hermione lead the way it's about time I met the men in your life."

If Emily thought she knew what to expect she was sorely mistaken, better than Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp was an understatement. First of all she thought Harry Potter was adorable. She was then introduced to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and instantly liked the two men. Sirius was just as Hermione described him but she found herself attracted to Lupin more. In the car Hermione told her he was a werewolf, she was well aware of the wizarding world and all that it involved. When Hermione received her letter her father sat the family down and explained everything to them. Being in such a high security position he had already known about Hermione's world.

It wasn't long before Severus arrived with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Now there was someone Emily knew.

"Pleased to meet you Severus, Narcissa. Lucius it's nice to see you again."

"What?" Was chorused throughout the room and the blonde man chuckled.

"Albus assigned me to watch over the Grangers and their family during the war. In the beginning I needed to at least locate all of them since they are all over the world. Ms. Peal was very difficult to find but I eventually tracked her down in Kenya of all places taking pictures of the great migration of wildebeests of all things. Not a pleasant climate may I add."

"That was when I was working for National Geographic Hermione, Lucius was trying to be inconspicuous but with that hair in Kenya he stood out. Being a spy's daughter I was curious and well I overpowered him and then asked him questions only to find out that he was there to create wards to keep me safe. It seems you recovered well Lucius."

Malfoy rolled his eyes dramatically, "Do not be deceived by the slightness of this young woman, she is as deadly with her arms and legs as her niece is with a wand."

"You mean to tell me you were overpowered by my aunt?" Hermione asked.

"You know damn well she is a black belt in the martial arts. Damn woman nearly gave me a concussion and disarmed me faster than even you have Severus."

Severus Snape laughed, "That is something I would have liked to see." He smiled at Hermione's aunt noting the similarities between her and Hermione. They were both of similar height and build but where Hermione had that lovely mane of hair Emily had hair a shade or two darker and straight. They were both brown eyed beauties but Severus was partial to his Hermione. Yes he was thinking of her as his Hermione and planned on keeping her. He did however notice a certain werewolf eyeing the other pretty brunette.

The men eventually made their way to the Potters library where a poker table was set up as well as a refreshments table.

"Potter your wife does realize this is poker doesn't she, all we need is beer and crisps or pretzels. She has made a feast." Severus laughed but filled a plate anyway; Ginny Potters cooking was as good as her mothers.

"Ginny is Molly's daughter, she wants to make sure everyone is fed."

Remus joined them, "Harry did you know Hermione's aunt was that pretty?"

Harry laughed, "No, I mean I never really thought about it but considering Hermione is gorgeous and her mother is attractive too it seems to reason that her aunt would be pretty too. Are you interested in Mione's aunt Remus?" Harry teased.

"She's very pretty and must have interesting stories to tell, I would so like to hear about the visit with Lucius again."

Malfoy tossed his pretty blonde hair and sneered at Remus.

"Watch yourself wolf." He warned and went to take his seat at the table.

In the Potters garden Ginny had a nice little tea set up for the ladies and Narcissa asked Emily about her work. She was looking through Emily's portfolio. Ginny had asked Hermione to have her aunt bring some of her photos. The story they told interested the older witch and she asked about the muggle war that was still presently going on.

It wasn't long until one of the men came out to join the ladies. First it was Sirius, he had lost a few hands and decided to take a break. He noticed the portfolio and asked if he could take a look. The photo that caught his attention was the one of the World Trade Center the day of the attack. He asked Emily where she took it form and she told him she was watching a morning news show when the first plane struck. She grabbed her camera and left her building to head towards the trade center when she spotted another plane in the air flying low, she starting snapping pictures and watched horrified as it hit the second tower.

As Sirius was flipping through the photos Remus came out to see what was taking the animagus so long and frowned when he saw him sitting next to Emily until he saw that Sirius was genuinely interested in the photo essay. A photo had fallen out of the book and Sirius picked it up, it was photo of Emily wearing scarf around her head taking pictures in what was obviously a military zone.

"Who took this of you?" Sirius asked.

Emily gave him a small smile and took the picture, Remus had walked over to where they were all sitting and looked at the photo.

"It was less than a year ago in Iraq; an American soldier who couldn't be more than nineteen was interested in photography. He was taking pictures with a small digital camera and we started talking, he took that photo with one of my cameras while I was taking pictures of troops that were heading out to patrol. He was going in out the next wave." Her voice cracked a bit, "He never came back."

Emily stood to get another cup from Ginny and sighed, "I've covered both Iraq wars and been to Afghanistan, it never gets easy."

"War never is," Remus said.

Narcissa wiped an errant tear from her face and asked, "Where are you going now Emily, you said you were done in that part of the world."

Emily's face brightened, "I'm going to Greece for the Olympics. I'll be taking photos for Time magazine of the events but I'll also be taking some photos of the people and places in the area."

After Sirius and Remus went back to playing poker the ladies had a lively discussion about the men in their lives. Narcissa asked Hermione how things were going with Severus and laughed at the obvious blush on the younger woman's face. She then asked Emily if she really overpowered her husband and could she possibly show her a few moves.

Well after eleven the men emerged from the smoke filled library to join the ladies in the garden where they would take their leave for the night. Remus and Sirius said goodbye and Sirius invited them all to Sunday brunch at his home. They accepted the invitation. Severus escorted Hermione and Emily out the door and told Hermione dinner would be ready around seven the next evening giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

On the way back to her grandfathers Hermione asked Emily what she thought about her friends and especially Severus.

"I think Harry and Ginny are adorable together, Sirius is a bit of a character and yes very handsome. Severus my dear is also handsome and I can definitely see the tall, dark and dangerous thing. I already met Lucius, I hope I didn't embarrass the poor man and Narcissa is beautiful."

"You forgot about Remus." Hermione prompted.

Emily gave her a look, "Oh no my dear niece I left the best for last. That man is absolutely delicious. Does he even know how attractive he is?"

"No, he was always worried about his lycanthropy and when he got over that being an issue in relationships his wife dumps him for another woman." She glanced at her aunt, "Emily what is that look?"

"Nothing Hermione, I think I'm making the right decision in returning to England. I also think I am going to enjoy Sunday brunch."

Friday evening Hermione apparated near Severus's flat under a disillusionment charm. She made her way to his building and knocked on his door. She would never get tired of seeing him in jeans and a tee shirt. Talk about delicious.

He greeted her with a kiss that turned hot and heavy fast and then reluctantly pulled away to check on dinner.

"I've been wanting to do that since last night." He said as he made two plates of steak, potatoes and salad.

"Speaking of last night you never said who the big winner was?"

"That's because there wasn't one. Everyone was too preoccupied with our women out in the garden, so much so that Lucius said he was banning women from being in the same house as our poker game."

Hermione snorted, "I'd like to see him win that argument with Narcissa, she even asked Emily to show her a few moves to use on him."

"Emily seems to have caught the eye of our wolfish friend. Did you see the way he was looking at her?" They were sitting at the table that he had set with candles and wine.

"I saw the way he glared at Sirius when he was looking at her photos. Emily described Remus as absolutely delicious by the way."

Severus chuckled, "Sunday at Grimmauld will be very interesting, maybe the attention will be off of us."

"I hope so but we have to get through Albus and Minerva tomorrow and you know how he can be."

"Yes I know, those eyes of his will be twinkling like the northern lights."

After dinner they did the dishes together and then sat on the sofa cuddling watching a movie on the telly. It just happened to be Oceans 11 and Hermione giggled remembering how she described Remus to Emily.

Severus asked her what was so funny and she told him about her descriptions.

"First of all love, Black is much taller that Johnny Depp, and Remus much broader than Pitt. As for me being a cross between Rickman and Reznor I think your delusional, I'm taller and thinner than both of them.

"Yes love but you have that sexy Rickman voice and well there are some photos of Trent Reznor that are you to the T."

"If you say so Hermione," he said as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Severus?"

"Yes."

"How would you describe me?"

He looked at her, "Hmm now let's see, brown hair, whiskey colored eyes," which she rolled at that point, "rosy lips, pert brea…" She put her hand on his lips.

"I get the picture."

"I would say you're a cross between a young Julia Roberts and Kate Winslet."

She snorted, "Julia Roberts? Kate Winslet? Now who's delusional."

"Let a man have his fantasies love."

She straddled his lap, "Oh so you have fantasies about those two women? Hmmm do you think of Julia in Pretty Woman? Or Kate in Titanic? Would you like me to buy a pair of those thigh high boots?"

"No, you I prefer naked and don't you dare cover up your legs, I love your legs."

The movie was forgotten and Severus showed Hermione how much he really loved her legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning Hermione woke up first and quietly got out of bed. She knew if she lingered she wouldn't be able to get up. She wanted to make breakfast for Severus not be breakfast although she did enjoy morning sex.

Severus woke up and opened his eyes to find the other side of the bed empty. He grinned when the smell of bacon made its way into his bedroom. This was something he could get used to. He got up, threw on his pajama bottoms and made his way to the kitchen. There was a sight he would love to walk in on every morning, Hermione at the stove swaying her hips humming as she made breakfast clad only in his shirt, she knew what the vision of her in his shirt did to him. They ate breakfast later than Hermione had planned.

Severus and Hermione walked hand in hand down the path from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. They had apparated to the all wizarding town and stopped at The Three Broomsticks to briefly say hello to Rosmerta before heading to the school. The older witch was surprised yet pleased to see the two walk in as a couple. She winked at Hermione and told her to take good care of her man.

Hermione always loved the way the castle looked in the summer. It was early June and nearly the end of the school year. The students had taken their final exams, OWLS and NEWTS and were enjoying the beautiful summer day. The students stared when they saw the two war heroes walking through the gates and the girls began whispering to each other when they saw Hermione Granger and Severus Snape holding hands. Minerva met them at the front of the castle and gave each one a hug.

"Now you two must stay for lunch and dinner. Severus, Albus is waiting for you in his office. He really is excited to see if you can recreate what you were able to do at Harry's and Grimmauld Place. The man keeps talking about the internet and television." She said while shaking her head. Hermione laughed and allowed the older woman to steer her away from Severus who headed the other way towards the Headmasters office.

Once Hermione and Minerva sat in her quarters they began chatting. Hermione was one of Minerva's favorite students and she thought of Severus as one of her own. She was thrilled that the two were now a couple and hoped they had a future.

"Hermione, how are things with Severus? The both of you look happy."

Hermione blushed but then told her former professor how things were moving along and how happy Severus made her.

"Minerva it's only been a few weeks but I love every minute we spend together. He is a wonderful man, Lily Potter must have been a fool."

Minerva pursed her lips not because of Hermione's comment but because she agreed.

"Lily was very young when she had her argument with Severus. She was never as mature as you were in school Hermione. She was bright but so were many others. Lily was not a very forgiving person and she walked away from Severus at his most vulnerable. I have heard many people compare you to her but there is a big difference. You never turned your back on your friends; you stood by Harry and put your life in danger. Even when Harry and Ron wouldn't talk to you third year with the broom incident you were still looking out for their well being. Severus called Lily a name, a vile name yes, but he was fifteen and hurt. A good friend would have at least listened to his apology and worked towards reconciliation. She didn't. She walked away and went to the people who tormented him. Lily was no saint and neither was James. Sirius and Remus have admitted as much."

Hermione thought about what Minerva just said. She had a similar conversation with Harry who felt that his mother was wrong not to at least accept Severus's apology. He also said he was disappointed with the way his father had treated Severus and had a long conversation with Sirius about his role in the whole thing.

At the same time Hermione and Minerva were having tea Severus and Albus were chatting in the tower the headmaster had put aside for his new muggle studies wing. The incantations and charms worked beautifully and the two men sat in the armchairs Albus conjured enjoying their own cup of tea the houselves had brought them.

"Thank you Severus, I knew you would be able to do this and I know the castle sensed this was important to the future of house unity."

Severus sighed, "Old man I have known you long enough to know that you could have done this on your own. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Severus you are like a son to me. I have known you at your best and worst. I want to see you happy son and I think that lovely young woman having tea with Minerva could make you happy. So will you make a curious old man happy and tell him if you and Hermione have a future."

"Albus it's only been a few weeks but I hope we have a future. She is an amazing woman and she makes me happy. Happier than anyone ever could have." He of course was thinking of Lily. He knew that what he had felt for Lily was nothing like what he was beginning to feel for Hermione. The other woman was his friend and he regretted what had happened between them. It took him a long time to realize that a true friend would have been angry with him but in the end would have forgiven him. He also knew that if it was Hermione she would have remained his friend after giving him a lecture or two.

Lunch had been very informal in the headmaster's private quarters and then back to work on the technology tower as Albus began calling it. Severus could not believe the amount of equipment the old man acquired. There were computers, televisions and DVD players. There was a room set up for research on computers and another room for viewing television set up as a lounge. The headmaster planned on giving seventh years another room as a sort of privilege to use for recreation. There was also another room set up for the staff. Severus tried not to think about Sybil Trelawney on the internet.

Severus and Hermione enjoyed dinner in the Great Hall. Neville Longbottom was now the Herbology professor and was thrilled to see Hermione and his former professor who no longer frightened him. The students couldn't keep their eyes off of the two guests and Hermione giggled when it was evident that the seventh year girls were trying to flirt with Severus. The man who used to be so formidable didn't know what to do with the sudden attention. He asked Hermione why so many students were staring at him and she laughed harder.

"Severus love you will be the star in several schoolgirl fantasies tonight."

His eyes got wider and his eyebrows rose higher than Hermione ever remembered.

"Thank god I no longer teach here, it would be unbearable."

Hermione didn't tell him that he was in some girls fantasies when he was a professor, including hers.

It was late when they got back to his flat that night but not too late for Hermione to show Severus that not only was he part of the Hogwarts girls dreams tonight but he had become the star of her fantasies the past few weeks, but unlike the others her fantasies were coming true.

Sunday morning Hermione and Severus got up early and had some tea and toast since they were going to have brunch at Grimmauld Place. Hermione called Emily and told her they would pick her up at eleven since Sirius had invited her as well. Severus was going to drive; he used any excuse to drive his car.

Emily looked at her niece and Severus and thought they were both insane. There was a number ten and a number fourteen but there was not a number 12 Grimmauld Place. Giggling Hermione took her cousins hand and led her further up the walk and then had her really look and there it was number twelve. Emily shook her head and went up the steps, she had seen many odd things in her career but this was perhaps the strangest.

That was of course until the door was answered by a, well Emily really didn't know what it was, it was small, old, wrinkly and well odd. Hermione explained this was a house elf and called it Kreacher. Emily nodded and followed her in. They went down a few steps into a large kitchen and she smiled when she saw Remus and Sirius sitting at the table reading the paper. They both stood and greeted everyone offering them coffee or tea.

Both men found Emily attractive but Remus was more smitten then Sirius. Sirius always appreciated a beautiful woman but Remus very rarely showed his attraction since his disaster of a marriage. Hermione noted that Sirius had a smirk on his face when he saw Remus and Emily engaged in a conversation. She wondered what was going through the handsome wizards mind. She had a chance when Remus offered to show Emily the library that Hemione had been in love with.

"Ok Sirius why do you have that stupid smirk on your face?" Hermione asked and Severus looked at the animagus with curiosity as well.

"When was the last time you saw Remus this animated with a woman? All he talked about yesterday was how lovely Emily was, how interesting her life must be, how good of a photographer is. He likes your aunt Hermione, a lot. And I'm thrilled because my cousin did a number on his ego and he has barely looked at another woman in the years since the divorce."

Hermione smiled and hugged Sirius who then laughed at the look on Severus's face.

"Easy there kitten your boyfriend does not look happy that I have my arms around you."

Sirius nodded towards Severus who did indeed have a scowl on his face. Hermione walked over to Severus and sat on his lap kissing him on the cheek. Severus wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"All Right all right enough of that you two, save it for when you're alone. By the way Hermione do you have any more gorgeous relatives?"

Hermione laughed, "Actually I do but my other aunt is married and my cousins are male and I don't think they would interest you."

"No," he sighed. "It looks like I will have search for my own lady all by myself."

Hermione and Severus shared a look. "You mean you are looking for a relationship. As in monogamous?" Hermione said feigning shock.

"I'm capable of having a relationship. I just chose not to."

"And now?" asked Severus.

"Now I'm ready to dare I say settle down."

Hermione was going to say something else but they heard the front door and Harry's voice yelling a greeting. He and Ginny were soon followed by the Malfoy's and the talk about Sirius looking for a relationship ended when Harry and Ginny announced they were expecting a baby.


	5. Chapter 5

As the months passed and summer became autumn and then winter Severus and Hermione's relationship grew and blossomed. By Christmas Severus was sure Hermione was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He had professed his love for her one night after a very passionate and intense lovemaking session. Hermione showered him with kisses and told him she loved him also which led to more intense pleasure. On New Year's Eve Severus took Hermione to Times Square in New York City. At the stroke of midnight while everyone else was cheering and kissing he got down on one knee and proposed. He wasn't the first man to propose to a woman in that spot and he wouldn't be the last but to Hermione it was just perfect. She said yes.

So wedding plans were made and dresses and suits were bought. There were two ceremonies; the first was a traditional wedding with all the bells and whistles. Another more private ceremony was performed by Albus; it was a traditional bonding and was attended only by Hermione's parents and Minerva.

The reception was one great big party attended by two hundred of the couples closest friends and family. Remus attended with Emily, the two had grown close and had even traveled to Greece together for the Olympics. She understood about his lycanthropy and how to deal with the change every month. They were dating for a while now and Remus had decided he was going to pop the question soon.

Sirius Black had come with his new girlfriend; you see he was serious when he talked about looking for his own lady love. Actually he had already had his eye on someone but didn't know how to approach her. You see a very pretty young woman had moved into number 10 Grimmauld Place. She was obviously a muggle and being a muggle could not see that there was a number 12 between her house and number 14. She had joked to her friends that number 12 was the alley in between.

One ordinary day Sirius was walking back from a short trip to the muggle liquor store when he stumbled, literally into his new neighbor. Rose Ketterly was born in England but raised in America. Her father was English and her mother was an Italian American. She was a citizen of both countries and was recently hired by the British Museum as an expert in Ancient Egypt. They struck up a conversation and Sirius made sure to bump into Rose often until finally he asked her to dinner. One date led to two and two led to more until one evening Rose invited Sirius into her home and asked him to spend the night. He knew after two months it was time to tell her the truth. A very honest conversation with Severus made him realize that keeping the truth of his magic from her would only lead to problems. Severus had shared the disaster of his parents' marriage with Sirius and made him realize that if Rose was serious about their relationship she would accept him; if not, a well placed obliviate would remedy the situation.

Sirius had asked Rose to come for Sunday brunch at his home to meet his family; he told her he would pick her up. When he led her only a few meters to the space in between number 10 and number 14 she looked at him as if he was insane. When he led her to the alley and she saw a front porch appear she became curious and when the number 12 showed up on the front door she was completely intrigued and looked at him for answers. Other women would be frightened but Rose trusted Sirius and knew he wouldn't lead her to anything dangerous.

Once inside they made their way to the kitchen where Remus, Emily, Severus and Hermione were waiting. Sirius introduced them and then launched into an explanation and well, demonstration of magic. Rose of course was shocked but as an expert in Ancient Egypt she knew there were things in the world that could not be explained. Instead of being appalled as Sirius had imagined and had nightmares about, his girlfriend bombarded him with questions. When Sirius asked her to take an oath not to repeat anything she learned to muggles she agreed and then asked more questions.

A year later saw everyone once again gathering at another wedding, this time Remus was marrying Emily. He put up with the good natured teasing from his friends about how he better make sure he treats the daughter of England's former top spy well. He was truly happy and knew this marriage was for keeps.

The wedding was much the same as Hermione's and Severus's but with more muggles invited as well as high profile government officials. Hermione and Severus enjoyed having the attention on someone else and joined their friends and family in congratulating the new couple. They also joined in teasing the best man, Sirius Black in being next after he caught the garter. He made sure he caught the garter because Rose had caught the bouquet that Emily tossed almost perfectly into Rose's hands. Sirius was not going to let anyone else put the garter on her leg, he had seen what happened at Hermione and Severus's wedding when George Weasley caught the garter after Parvati Patil caught the bouquet. There was no way he would let that happen to his love.

A few months after that wedding everyone was gathered once again to celebrate the nuptials of Sirius Black and Rosaria Amelia Ketterly. The wedding was not held in England but in the states where Rose's family lived. Sirius had no idea he was marrying into such a large and fun family. There were her aunts and uncles, cousins who were more like siblings and extended family. Most of the family was from her mother's side, her father had fewer relatives but one could see how close Rose was to all of them. When Sirius threw the garter he barked out a laugh when Albus Dumbledore himself caught it. Since Minerva caught the bouquet he was determined not to let the Weasley twins or that pest Moody get a chance to view his ladyloves assets.

Later that night Severus pulled Hermione out onto the dance floor as the band played the song they had danced to at their own wedding. He grinned when he heard the lyrics again.

_It had to be you  
It had to be you  
I wandered around and finally found  
The somebody who  
could make me be true  
Could make me be blue  
or even be glad Just to be sad  
thinking of you_

He was brought out of his stupor by his wife, "Severus what are you thinking?"

He looked down at the beautiful woman he shared a life with, the woman who gave him his two incredible children. "Just how much I love you Hermione, just like the song says, it had to be you because nobody else would do."

Hermione giggled, "Did you wander around until you finally found me Severus?"

"Aimlessly, but nobody else gave me a thrill, it had to be you Hermione, wonderful you." __


End file.
